The MBRS Program at Fisk University is designed to strengthen biomedical research at this institution and contribute to the solution of basic health problems through two projects that involve two faculty members, three graduate and three undergraduate student trainees. The specific projects are (1) organic chemical syntheses of stilbene derivative as potential anti-HIV and anti-cancer agents; (2) study optically the processes of nucleation in the temperature controlled growth of single crystals, suitable for crystallography, of proteins and other biomolecules.